


Tyger, Tyger

by Anonymous



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Ritual Sex, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Stumbling through the desecrated Redgrave city, body deteriorating, V needs to borrow a bit of vitality from one of his familiars.  Neither of them complains about it.
Relationships: Shadow/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Teratophilia Trade 2021





	Tyger, Tyger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vector/gifts).



He coughed, throwing must of his body into the effort. Dante and Nero were running around, dealing with the demonic infestation and doing all the heavy lifting, leaving him to do what he was capable of. Time was starting to run out, they needed to find Urizen. The boy and Dante were wreaking havoc on the horde of demons wandering around the city, he could feel it in his bones.

And here he was, struggling to master the technique known as ‘breathing’.

“Uh, V? You uh… need a minute?” Griffon was being diplomatic, flapping at head level over V’s left shoulder. This situation was awkward for him. “Cuz, I dunno if you’ve noticed, but we don’t got one.”

“I know.” V straightened took a deep breath, tried to ignore the metallic taste on his lung. “We’ll get moving soon.”

A low growl sounded at V’s right side. A ‘shut up’ directed at the bird, V assumed. Shadow approached, tail raised, head cocked as it sat on its haunches, looking up at him. V leaned heavily on his cane, taking running a hand along the top of the beast’s head. It tilted towards him, leaning against V’s hand, then stepped even closer, bulk against’s V’s legs. A low, rumbling sound emanate from the creature. 

“Gonna do this now?” Griffon complained. V looked at him. “I’ll give you two some privacy. Hurry it up though, we’re burning daylight.”

Griffon had lazily circled into the sky.

V looked down at his remaining familiar. It was a… bit of lore about demons. Demonic energies were a Hell of a thing, and there were ways for something frail, weak, _human_ , to borrow some of that power. Admittedly, his endgame wasn't _that_ different--he was an incomplete being, the humanity and decaying half of one whole. If his plan had any success... he'd be bonding with a particular demon.

What he and Shadow were doing wasn't permanent, was at best a quick fix. It wasn’t something sustainable.

But it wasn’t like he had much of a choice, as he stifled another cough. Shadow padded a few feet away, then sat on its haunches, waiting patiently. Besides… there were worse ways to try to borrow energy from a demon.

He set the book of poetry on the ground with care, shrugged his coat, and _stretched_. Shadow’s eyes locked on him intently. He removed his sandals—with a bit of difficulty, balancing on one foot and his cane while using his free hand to loosen the straps. Shadow didn’t seem to mind, and drew even closer when V undid his fly and pulled his way out of his pants.

His back teeth chattered as his familiar’s snout pressed against him. He had been thinking about doing this for a while—purely to get a little bit of power, of course—and was already semi-erect.

Taking a few steps away from his clothes and the book, took a knee, then dropped onto both knees. Putting his cane on the ground, he got on all fours and assumed the position. As the demon circled, looking at him hungrily, he lowered his front, dropping from his hands to his elbows. It leaned heavily against his side as it walked past him, feeling cool, demonic power—not quite flesh, but still something more than ethereal. He rested his face against his forearms and tried to relax. 

He felt the cold breath against his back. Then the cold not-quite-fur of Shadows belly brushing against V’s spine as it mounted him. Then something cold and hard, lining up. Cold air blew against the back of his neck as the demon sniffed and licked. V clenched his right hand into a fist as sharp teeth pinched the skin around his right collarbone. V took a deep breath doing his best to relax, when Shadow _shoved_ forward.

V knew it was coming. He knew just how much force Shadow would use.

It still caught him by surprise as the cat demon buried itself in him. Its back paws dug into the dirt as its weight pressed him down; pushing his chest against the dirt as it began thrusting. It plowed into him rapidly, like it was trying to drive him into the ground. If it kept going, it might have some success.

V wrestled his right arm out from under the combined weight of himself and Shadow, slipping it down. He was hard as a rock as his fingers curled around his cock; he didn’t really manage to stroke himself, fucked senseless by the familiar. Shadow growled, teeth still against V’s skin, reverberating down his spine in ways that went beyond the physical. The demon fucked him hard and fast, and the most V could do was bite down one his forearm, moan, and stroke himself.

Shadow let go with its fangs, lifting himself up and pinning V’s shoulders with his paws. For something made of animate darkness, Shadow was _heavy_. It kept thrusting into him, before loosing a howl. Freezing coldness spread inside him, and suddenly the weight left him; paws and sinew dissolving and running down his body.

Panting, V rolled over, feeling the cold matt of darkness he was laying in. Inky black wisps of darkness crawled up his skin. Little dark limbs whipped through the air, crawling up his legs and further up. His hands clawed into fists, feeling something solid-but-not slip between is fingers as his teeth chattered. 

The bits of shadow continued to coil; crawling over his countless tattoos, linking markings together with more and more blackness. They coiled and clustered. Shadow took his time, working up V’s body, cold, slick limbs against his belly, chest, throat. The last place any of them touched was his cock, winding around.

The demon stroked and fondled V, little dark fingers penetrating him and moving dexterously. He drew in shuddering breath against coldness running across his dong and down his throat, as dozens of limbs moved independently, but to a common purpose. Tendrils pressed against the palm of his free hand, and V gave a gentle squeeze, the limbs pulsing in his grasp. And against his flesh.

The demonic cat knew what it was doing. V quickly came against the limbs coiled against his cock, lgs thrashing uselessly against the binding darkness, feeling a burst of warmth against his flesh where his cum splashed. Shadow continued to work him, pressing inside and stroking outside, forcing every last drop out. 

V didn’t really notice. It took several seconds of _emptiness_ for V to realize; he had literally been fucked senseless. Laying on his back, spreadeagle, a tiny amount of blood welling from where Shadow’s canines had punched holes in his shoulder, demon cum leaking out of him.

He actually felt good. 

The puddle of darkness slid out from underneath him and starting to take form. Red eyes stared at him, slowly blinking as it approached. A cold, rough tongue ran against him, lapping up his cum. He absentmindedly planted a hand on the back of the creature’s neck, scratching the creature’s ear. V’s teeth chattered at the wet coldness against his cock. He let out a contented sigh. 

“So… this break with the kitty enough to get you back on your feet?”

Griffon had to ruin the moment. Shadow ignored him, continuing to lap at V’s belly and cock. Honestly, V felt like he could go another round with Shadow. But the bird was right. Just a little bit of the demon’s vitality was his—that little bit was enough.

Griffon dropped a scrap of cloth on top of Shadow’s head, then quickly flapped a few feet higher when Shadow shook it off his head and looked up. V wiped himself down with it, before holding it up to look at it. A T-shirt. Griffon must’ve pilfered from the ruined city, that it dropped next to V. V looked up at the bird and scowled, turning the shirt to present the words printed across the chest.

‘Crazy Cat Lady’

“First one I could fine, I swear.”

V rolled his eyes, turning his head at the clatter of Shadow dropping V’s cane, having retrieved it and brought it to him. He got back up and wrestled his way back into his clothes. And then Griffon took point, flapping ahead. As V began to follow, something cold, solid, and not entirely solid brushed against his free hand. He scratched Shadow behind the ears, and together they got back to business. 


End file.
